


the first

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a frosty morning and they're reminiscing</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while, so have some mediocre stuff

The air was cool, his breath turning into damp as it left his lips, and Vegard shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets. It didn't help much, he was still shaking and his teeth clattered momentarily as he let out a sigh.

It was a Saturday morning, heading for noon, and it was a rare sight to see no one around. Vegard walked in a small circle, looking around in the park, and saw only two people, walking a dog.  
Vegard looked at his watch. It was 11:23, and only two other people were in sight. Which of course meant that Bård was late.

Vegard sighed again and looked at his feet. The thin coat of snow covering the ground bundled up around his feet, and a few drops of water pooled on the tips of vegard's leather shoes. His feet were freezing.

Vegard turned and walked again, this time heading straight for an old oak that hung low, its branches drooping to almost touch the ground. The leaves were falling off, one by one, and soon it would be standing bare. Vegard remembered how in the summer time, the oak would be so different. The leaves would be bright and green and when a breeze rolled by, it was like the leaves sung, clattering quietly in the wind. The heavy branches seemed to lift themselves up and hold out, pride beaming through the entire plant. But now it was winter, and the tree was withering, only waiting dormant for the next time the sun came out.

"I remember this, this was where you first kissed me."

The sudden intrusion to the quiet in vegards mind almost made him jump, but instead he only chuckled, recognizing the voice. "I kissed you? Then you and I remember that very differently."  
"Eh, you kissed me, I kissed you, pot-ey-to po-ta-to," bård shrugged when he walked up the side of his brother.

Vegard looked at his brother, with a scarf wrapped around his neck and his shoulders pulled up to his ears to block out the cold. His cheeks were red and his nose too, but other than that, he didn't look very bothered by the cold.

"What did you want, since you asked me to meet you here?" Vegard asked. "And then you also show up very late."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Was out pretty late last night." Bård said. They both continued to look at the withering tree, and Vegard could feel his own hands growing colder by the minute. He waited for Bård to continue, but there came no more from his brother, and so they just stood quietly.

"Do you remember that day?" Bård started suddenly again, and Vegard didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about.

"It was sunny," Vegard said.  
"But it wasn't warm." Bård finished with a breathy chuckle.

"You were warm." Vegard said. "You were blushing from ear to ear and you were boiling up."  
"Shut up, how would you know," Bård laughed, looking down at the ground.  
"I felt it." Vegard only said.

There was a moment of complete silence, which was only broken by the sound of Bård turning on his heels to face his brother. Vegard turned his head and looked at Bård, eyebrows raised in question as he saw a mysterious little smile play on his brothers lips.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, but it can't be good." Vegard said. He looked at the ground and scraped small patterns into the snow with his foot. "Why did you have me come here? On one of the few days off we have even," he looked back up at Bård, who still had the playful smile on his face, as if he was amused by some joke he wasn't sharing with Vegard. But bård stepped closer, suddenly the invisible line had been crossed, and Vegard's throat tightened.

Bårds eyes were so bright in the light, and they flickered over Vegard's face, eying him over as he came closer. Vegard noticed the faint crinkles by his brothers eyes, small traces of age and laughter that showed, and he did not move as Bård moved forward. The blue in Bård's eyes seemed to grow larger, nearly filled Vegard's entire vision when his eyes shut and Vegard felt his lips press against his own. Bård was cold, his lips were cold and soft, and what skin that came in contact with Vegard's own was equally cold.

Vegard had closed his eyes too, a moment of weakness which he conquered quickly when his brothers tongue swiped over his lip, and he pulled away.

"Someone could see us." He blurted out, taking a step back and looking around. Bård did the same. There was no one in sight, not a sound to be heard.

"There's no one here." Bård noted. "Live a little, brother."

"Yeah I'm going to risk everything to sneak a kiss from my little brother in public." Vegard snapped, licking his lips as a force of habit as he walked to the old oak tree.

"You didn't mind doing that in the past." Bård said playfully, following his brother quickly. He kept his distance, but that distance quickly diminished when Vegard stood in front of the oak, and Bård right behind him. "Remember?"

"Did you really just get me out here to reminisce about the past." Vegard huffed, shaking his head. "This isn't back then, bård."

Bård didn't say anything in return, only placing his hand on Vegard's shoulder and quickly pushing him to face him.

Vegard looked at Bård, and Bård looked back. The memories played between them, and Vegard could see that same look in Bård's eyes that he'd had all those years ago; pupils blown and the blue in his eyes dark and needy.   
But all those years ago, it'd been Bård who initiated it, he was the one who started, and all this time later, Vegard had no interest in a change in roles. He waited, never did his eyes waver from Bårds, and he waited.

It left him breathless when his back met the wood of the tree and Bård pushed against him, dipping his head and kissing him forcefully. There was no time for air, no moments of hesitation, hell, Vegard gave in immediately and kissed back, hands coming up to grip his brothers face as their lips worked together. He felt Bård's hands, gripping his coat and pulling him closer, as if Vegard had intentions to back away.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought of the risk he was taking, Kissing his own sibling in public for anyone to see if they came by, but at that moment, he felt nothing could go wrong, there was no one in sight, and it was only a kiss.

As they stood there, pressed up against the dying bark on the tree, breathing in the same air and getting a small high from the thrill of one another, Vegard remembered that day clearly. He could almost smell the sweet scent of flowers in the air, as it had been a bright day in the middle of july, and all the flowers had turned their gaze to the sun.

They were out flying a remote controlled airplane, and it had crash landed behind the old oak tree. It was lying on its head in the shadow of the great trees leaves, and the two brothers sighed in relief when they found the plane with no harm.

Vegard remembered how out of shaped he'd been, how he was panting when they reached the tree. He remembered how bård had mocked him and grinned widely, and he remembered the awfully long stares he'd been sending Vegards way, in fact, that was why the plane had crashed in the first place. Bård had been looking everywhere else than where he should.

The brothers put the plane gently onto the ground and walked up to the tree, leaning gently on it.

"Wanna carve something into the bark?" Vegard asked, running his hand over the thick trunk.  
"What do you have in mind? A dick or.. maybe "V+B=♡?" Bård answered in a mocking voice, giggling when Vegard rolled his eyes and his cheeks became red.  
"I don't know, I was just asking.." Vegard shrugged and combed his hand through his short curls.

The moments before the incident were vague to Vegard. He remembered that Bård had just been looking at him, a distant smile on his lips, and then the next thing he knew, Bård's lips connected with his own, not moving, just staying there. Vegard remembered the awkwardly high pitched noise he made and how he'd pushed him away, his voice frantic when he asked. "What do you think you're doing?"  
He remembered how Bård had looked beaten down for a fraction of a second, but then the teenager had manned up again, his cheeks burning red when he tried again. He remembered Bård's words of encouragement, his playful smile and how his eyes flickered from Vegard's eyes to his lips and back very fast. He remembered that once again, when Bård had backed him up against the tree and his lips covered Vegards, Vegard had let out another small noise, one that died immediately as Bård shut him up and slowly added more pressure to the kiss.

Vegard remembered everything. He remembered how he'd felt his own blood rush through his veins, how he'd felt Bård's heart beat rapidly in his chest when he pressed against him, how he'd heard people walk by with no clue of what was going on right next to them, and he remembered the small jolt of surprise that came from Bård when Vegard gave in, kissing back.

Things hadn't changed. Vegard giggled in the frosty morning air when Bård made a surprised move as Vegard deepened the kiss.


End file.
